


Another Thursday Night

by Maisie_top_trash



Series: Unseen - Fear Will Lose [25]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just one big old fluff fest, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maisie_top_trash/pseuds/Maisie_top_trash
Summary: Unseen Fear Will Lose is a series of single chapter stories showing unseen scenes from the same universe as my main story, Fear Will Lose. In order to fully enjoy these extra bits, I recommend you go and read that first.Fear Will LoseI mean you saw the tags, just a bit of husband fluff





	Another Thursday Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zoeleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeleigh/gifts).



> As a big Linkin Park fan, the recent news has been simply devastating. I think we all need a little break from the angst of my writing, so here's a little fluff piece. 
> 
> A gift for my dear friend zoeleigh who had a rough day x

"Excuse me, hi, I was wondering if you could help me, I'm after a bouquet?"  
"Well you've come to the right place honey, what sort of bouquet are you after?" The florist asked.  
"I'm not sure to be honest,"  
"Haha no worries, well the first question I always ask is how mad is she?" The woman smiled and they both laughed. "The floral industry is just about surviving off relationship troubles."  
"I'm sorry to disappoint but I'm happily married to a very handsome man." Josh smiled, holding up his ring finger proudly as she smiled. "I just want to get him some flowers for no particular reason."  
"Oh ain't that sweet, bless you. Don't suppose you know what kind of flower you're after? Have you got a favourite?"  
"Lilies are mine, he prefers colour though."  
"Colour, right, I could probably whip you up one of those gay rainbow flag things made of flowers?"  
"As amazing as that sounds, I think we'll stick to traditional thanks." Josh said warmly, happy the elderly woman was trying so hard to be supportive.

"What do you think of these?" She asked, walking around the desk and picking out a purple flower to show him.  
"Oh wow, beautiful."  
"Or there's these ones? They're always popular." The florist pulled out an orange petaled plant.  
"What are these? I love them." He pointed to a vintage bucket filled with baby pink coloured petals.  
"Ah, well you said you liked lilies, these are Peruvian lilies."  
"Could I take some of them then please?"  
"Absolutely, would you like them as they are or would you like me to wrap them up with some other bits and pieces? I'll pick them out for you."  
"Yeah the extra bits too please."  
"Of course sir, just give me a few minutes to get that prepared for you." She said as she started pulling stems out of the bucket.  
"Take your time." Josh reassured her, watching for a moment then wandering over too the back of the shop and admiring the plants before pulling his phone out of his blazer pocket and hitting Tyler on speed dial.

"Guess who." He smirked to himself when the line connected.  
"Hmmm, I wonder, hmmmm, Mr Caller ID, do you know who it might be? Hmmm," Tyler teased. "Hey babe,"  
"Hey, how are things your end?"  
"Eugh, I literally only just got through the door. Firstly all my lessons today got ruined because I had planned them all and then the principal decided that the kids are gonna do some Easter show thing for their parents in a few days and apparently he forgot to inform me, so I had to suddenly summon Easter songs from thin air and then teach these tiny children lyrics without having anything prepared, and they were all complaining and even I was bored and it was so frustrating. Then my privates were all running late because my first kid forgot to turn up until half way through his lesson, then just as I finished my last one and we were walking out of the practice room, she threw up everywhere. So yep, I had to hunt down the janitor and comfort this pukey child and I was already in a bad mood because I was so tired, and then of course there was traffic on the way home."  
"So basically the whole world is against you?"  
"Basically yep." His husband sighed lightheartedly. "Oh and don't take the road which goes past Target, someone's decided to dig it up."  
"Alright thanks for telling me babe."

"Where are you?"  
"Well I actually called because I've got held up at work." Josh lied and he heard Tyler sigh again. "I'm really sorry sweetheart, I tried to leave-"  
"Josh it's fine,"  
"Sure?"  
"I know you'd be here with me if you could."  
"I would darling, I am sorry, I'll get this paperwork done as quick as I can and I'll be home before you know it."  
"Okay,"  
"Do you want me to pick up some dinner for us on my way home?"  
"Depends, how long are you gonna be?" He asked sadly.  
"Urmm, pff, realistically 3 hours."  
"Right. Don't bother, it's fine."

"Are you sure you're okay Ty?" Josh tried not to cave and ruin his plan.  
"Yeah yeah, I'm gonna go grab our blanket off the bed and a box of Girl Scout cookies and settle down in front of the TV. Might watch Donnie Darko or something. Don't worry about me, just make sure that you get your work done to a level you'll be happy with tomorrow. No need to rush."  
"Thank you. And aw I'm jealous babe, enjoy, save a cookie for me."  
"I'll try. Enjoy your paperwork, can't say I'm jealous."  
"I love you,"  
"I love you too Josh."  
"Right, I better get back to it, but I'll see you later babe."  
"Will you carry me up to bed if I fall asleep here?"  
"Is the Pope a catholic? Of course I will sweetheart."  
"Thank you,"  
"Loooooveee yaaaaa," Josh cooed.  
"I really hope your boss heard that." Tyler laughed. "Bye,"  
"Bye,"

Josh put his phone back in his suit pocket and ran a hand through his hair, then slowly walked back over to the counter where the florist was putting the finishing touches to the beautiful looking bunch of flowers.

"Do you want his name on a card?"  
"No thank you, I'm going to hand deliver them."  
"Okay sir, anything else?"  
"That'll be all thanks,"  
"So that comes up to $30 please, cash or card?"  
"Cash," Josh told her and she dialled it into the till whilst he pulled out his wallet and passed across the notes.  
"Great, thank you," she put the money in the tray, then passed the bunch of flowers to him.  
"Any special instructions?"  
"Just pop them in some water when you next can."  
"I'm sure I'll be able to manage that, thank you so much,"  
"Hope your romantic evening goes well,"  
"Me too, thanks,"

 

 

Josh wasn't exactly sure why he was surprising Tyler, all he knew was that the idea had popped in his head the moment his boss said that he was leaving the office early. Technically he was still supposed to do a full day, but he'd skipped his lunch break to finish all his work, so he didn't see anyway his boss could complain if he was to somehow find out.

Tyler was a pretty observant guy, maybe because of the paranoia that came alongside his mental health issues, maybe it was just a character trait, either way Josh knew that parking outside the house would be an obvious giveaway that he was home early. Instead he parked his Chevy further down the street and walked on foot to their house.

The next problem arose when reaching their property because they had a crunchy stone pathway and a motion sensor light. However it wasn't Josh's first time sneaking back to surprise his husband, so he knew if he carefully walked around the edge of the lawn then he could go through the back door without setting off any warning. Plus the lock on the back door was much quieter than that of the front.

He put his key in then pushed to door open, careful not to let it bang, then took off his shoes so he could tread lightly in his socks. Closing the door made a sound when it clicked and Josh winced but thankfully he wasn't caught red handed. Making sure to avoid the squeaky floorboard, he carefully tiptoed into the kitchen and opened the cupboard under the sink and took out a glass vase.

The flowers were wrapped in a plastic covering, and Josh decided that removing it and filling the vase were both too noisy to complete, so instead he simply but the bouquet in how it was and carefully placed it in the middle of the island. He was about to start lighting candles when he heard the TV in the other room pause, so he quickly dashed out of the kitchen and into the utility room to wait.

He watched from the crack in the door as Tyler staggered into the room with a yawn, wearing their duvet like a cape. Tyler opened the fridge and got a Red Bull can out of the cardboard multipack, then closed it again and reached up into the cupboard above. Josh watched as he took his evening pill organiser out and shook the correct compartment's into his hand, then swallowed them down with the Red Bull.

"What the?" Tyler murmured when he caught sight of he flowers, walking over to them. He stared at them for a second, then started looking around with confusion decorating his cute little face. When he was looking down the hall, Josh quickly snuck out of the utility room and ran up to him, wrapping his arms around his husband and feeling him jump.  
"RRAAAWWWWW!!"  
"Jeeesus!" Tyler gasped and Josh just laughed and squeezed him tighter. "Josh! You scared me you putz!"  
"Naw babe, I'm sorry, I just missed you so much that I wanted to come surprise you."  
"Surprise me? I almost jumped out of my skin!"  
"Hahaha, aww Ty," Josh could feel his husband shaking in his arms but thankfully saw a smile on his face. He pressed his lips to his temple for a moment and held them there, then stroked his cheek fondly.

"I was gonna be dead romantic, bought flowers, I was gonna light candles and everything. Oh well, guess the fear factor works too, that's romantic right?"  
"You're such an idiot, good job I love you," Tyler laughed, dropping his blanket-cape and twisting in Josh's arms so they were properly hugging. The pounding of the younger's heart was easy to feel, but the occasional happy laugh reassured Josh that he hadn't been a complete douche.

"And for the record? I love the flowers and I love that you're here and I love that you tried to do something nice for me after a long day." He smiled giddily and so did Josh, then pressed his lips against his. They held the kiss like that, smiling against each other and not feeling the need to include tongue. "I love you,"  
"I love you too."  
"And I forgive you for almost giving me a heart attack."  
"Thank you." Josh laughed. "Do you forgive me for this?" He asked then scooped Tyler up fireman-style over his shoulder and ran down the hall and up the stairs whilst Tyler giggled and screamed.

"JOSH!" He cried out in between fits of laughter. "Josh! Babe! Ahh! Put me down!"  
"Down? You wanna go down? Okay, you can go down." Josh smirked, throwing his husband down onto their double bed then jumping on top of him playfully. He enjoyed squishing him for a moment, then rolled off over and held his hand instead, both staring at the ceiling as they panted and laughed.

"You're such an idiot."  
"Hey, I'm not just an idiot, I'm YOUR idiot." Josh corrected him and Tyler laughed then turned on his side and cuddled up to Josh, gently placing his lips on his cheek quickly.  
"Yes you are baby, yes you are."

"I'm sorry you had a bad day Ty," Josh rolled over too so they were facing each other and he was able to inspect Tyler's beautiful eyes once again.  
"It's all forgotten already." He said and they kissed quickly. "How was your day?"  
"Busy, but I like it that way."  
"Yeah,"  
"I've finished my case prep, court starts Tuesday, shouldn't last more than a day or two, then you know what happens?"  
"You get payed millions of dollars and take me on a world tour?" Tyler asked hopefully.  
"I mean I was gonna say that we go for a celebratory Taco Bell; the case is an argument over who should pay for a fence, the fee will probably get us about as far at PA on our grand world tour,"  
"PA it is then." He laughed and so did Josh, pecking his lips again.

"World tour one day babe, one day in the near future I promise you."  
"No rush. They'll put you on a big case soon, I know they will, I can feel it in my bones. You've just gotta be patient and do these little petty disputes and it will come to a point where they can't ignore how successful you are and they'll have to put you on a proper one." Tyler reassured him softly.  
"I'll get there, I'm not stressing, are you stressing?" Josh asked, brushing a piece of Tyler's hair to the side gently.  
"I'm not stressing."  
"Good. And we've got all the time in the world for traveling, you're stuck with me for life remember."  
"You never let me forget." Tyler laughed, then kissed him again.

"Wanna hear something hot?" He asked, resting his hand on Josh's chest and playing with his tie clip.  
"Hell yeah I do."  
"I changed the timer on the sprinklers to match the clocks because of daylight saving time."  
"Oooo you know how to talk dirty Ty."  
"Wanna know something really really dirty?" Tyler whispered seductively. "I took out the recycling and I even replaced the trash bag."  
"Tyler Dun-Joseph you sexy man, how dare you torture me like this, get your tongue inside my mouth." Josh commanded and instantly pulled him closer and began making out in a manner that started as so excessive that he had to fight giggles but quickly turned into genuinely passionate. Time stood still as he relished in his partner's closeness, but eventually all good things must come to an end and they had to separate to catch their breath.

"I think I'll start taking out the trash more often." Tyler giggled through his pants and so did Josh.  
"You won't find me complaining." Josh smiled. "Don't feel pressured by this babe, you know I'm happy either way, but I take it that you don't wanna have sex tonight?"  
"Don't quite feel up to it yet."  
"No no that's okay, like we already said, we've got all the time in the world."  
"I love you Josh,"  
"I love you too." He told him from the bottom of his heart. "How about we have a cuddly night in? I can run a bath which you're more than welcome to join me in, then we'll get in our PJs, have some dinner on the couch and pretend to watch a movie whilst actually just making out?"  
"Sounds perfect."  
"You're perfect." Josh said, kissing him with as much gentle passion as he could muster.

"We're never gonna get anything done at this rate."  
"Oh well." He laughed then did it again.

 

 

Josh had made a lasagna the night before last for dinner, and the pair hadn't eaten it all so all it took was the removal of the Saran wrap and a quick blast in the microwave for their meal to be prepared. He quickly served the pasta dish into two bowls and grabbed two spoons and two cans of red bull and just about managed to balance them all in his hands and quickly go into the living room and put them down on the coffee table.

Tyler was already cuddled up under their duvet on the couch, sat shirtless with a hand towel over his wet hair whilst he rubbed scar removal lotion into his left bicep. His entire body was covered in self harm scars, everywhere he could reach he had cut, and consequently the daily routine of thoroughly massaging the cream into his skin took a long time.

For a while Tyler had hated his scars but done nothing about it, however about 4 months ago the couple had decided to try and see what they could do. The doctor had said they were never going to fully heal, which was expected, but there was the option of steroid injections in the more severe ones on his wrists and thighs. Tyler wanted to go for that option but last minute had a panic attack over the needles, so instead they had decided to try out all the different home treatments available before maybe revisiting it. And Josh had to admit, he had noticed a small difference in the colouring of the scars and a massive difference in Tyler's confidence.

"Soooo, Mr Dun-Joseph, what will it be tonight?" Josh asked as he crouched in front of the DVD rack and scanned over the titles.  
"Urrrmmm, it's been a while since you chose, what do you fancy?"  
"You." He smirked, looking over his shoulder and seeing Tyler glaring at him, then they both laughed at the same time. "Uhh, how does parks and rec sound? Or the office maybe?"  
"Parks and Rec, yeah, yeah I'm in the mood for that."  
"Season?"  
"Which one has the episode with the vote recount? I love that one."  
"Four I think, yeh, four." Josh read the back of the boxset, then took out the disc and put it in the DVD player. He took a moment to skip the commercials and press play all, then walked over to the couch and picked up his lasagna and settled down beside his husband.

"Can I have a bite?" Tyler asked as Josh brought his first spoonful up to his mouth, almost touching it to his lips before he was interrupted.  
"Oh I got you a bowl too babe, it's there."  
"I know, but my hands are greasy." He held up his lotion covered fingers.  
"You want me to feed you?" Josh realised with a laugh.  
"Pleaaasseee? Just one bite."  
"Course baby."  
"Thanks," Tyler grinned then opened wide. "Mm-mmm-mmm, so so good,"  
"You always say that." He smiled as he took his own spoonful.  
"Because your food is always so so good, I don't understand how you do it."  
"Just chuck a bunch of stuff in a dish and whack it in the oven, voila, Bob's your uncle, lasagna."  
"Well if it's that easy then I'm gonna have a go tomorrow whilst you're at work, and if I set the house on fire then it's your fault." He giggled as he continued to rub in his cream, this time to his abdomen.  
"Hmmm, maybe it's best if I supervise."  
"Maybe."  
"Definitely." Josh decided, then fluffed up Tyler's wet hair with the towel playfully.

"Wanna help?"  
"Yeh course, where haven't you done?"  
"Can you do my neck?"  
"Depends, is this gonna turn into another tickle fight?"  
"If you tickle me then I will have my revenge." Tyler told him.  
"Babe, you're ridiculously ticklish, this isn't gonna end well."  
"Fine, I mean if you don't even want to touch me then you could've just said..." he pretended to sulk.  
"Naw Ty, Tyyyllllleeerrrr," Josh cooed as he turned away and pouted his bottom lip out like a child.

"Tyyyyyyleeeerrr," he called out, putting his lasagna down and shuffling closer to him, their thighs touching, "Tyyyylerrrrr," he shuffled closer again, wrapping an arm around the shirtless man who was doing his best to maintain his composure. "Tyyyyy!" He cried out before suddenly beginning to tickle his husband and laughing at him as he squeaked and squirmed and arched his body in all sorts of directions to attempt to escape.  
"Stop! Stop! Baby stop!" He laughed between the screams.  
"You're adorable." Josh sighed as he obeyed, wrapping his arm back around his bare back and kissing him on the top of his wet head as he settled again.

"Bully."  
"Maybe, but yoouuuu loooove me and you wanna kiiiissss-" Josh was cut off by Tyler smashing his lips into his lustfully.

 

 

  
Perhaps a little predictably, Tyler didn't get to see his favourite episode because it was the season finale and he was fast asleep by mid way through the fourth. He had felt a little cold after finishing his lotion and then his lasagne so had cuddled up to Josh, who had eventually insisted that his husband put in his hoodie. So Tyler was asleep in Josh's hoodie, curled up against his chest and softly snoring whilst Josh rubbed his arm slowly but rhythmically and pretended to watch the TV but really watched the precious way Tyler's eyelids moved occasionally as he dreamt.

For as long as Josh had known Tyler, he'd needed a lot of sleep. He was the kind of person who could sleep for 14 hours and still be tired, and that meant that missing hours of sleep due to illness took a big toll on him. The pair often joked that he only slept so much now because he was making up for months of lost nights, but in reality Josh was pleased that his husband was finally able to sleep when he was tired.

He left lucky, that was the best way to describe it, he felt lucky and honoured and blessed that Tyler felt comfortable enough to let him be a part of his life. Every time he looked at his husband, even thought about his husband, he was reminded how truly lucky he was to have him. He was everything to Josh.

In the back of Josh's mind, he knew there was a very real possibility that Tyler would get sick again, however he wasn't afraid. They had gone through hell together before and made it out the other side, and he knew that they were strong enough to do it again if it came to it. Of course he prayed that they wouldn't have to, he prayed that Tyler would always be able to cuddle up in his arms and sleep the evenings away to his heart's content, but Josh also found comfort in the belief that they could overcome anything together.

"I love you Ty," Josh whispered, knowing full well he couldn't hear and wouldn't reply, then softly kissed the top of his head. "I love you so much,"

Josh kept his lip resting gently on top of his partner's fluff of soft brown hair, soaking in his scent. He could feel the steady rise and fall of each breath and synced his own breathing with his husband's so that he wouldn't be disturbed and could carry on enjoying whatever dream he might have been having. And Josh felt like he was dreaming too.

In some ways love didn't seem like a big enough word to express the flutterings in his soul when he thought of Tyler, love seemed like a word that was thrown around too lightly and too casually. Josh adored Tyler, was infatuated with him, cherished him, admired him, and wanted to protect him at all costs. Every moment he was apart from him seemed to drag on for hours and he would do literally anything just to make him smile.

Josh supposed he had put himself in a vulnerable position by placing his heart in Tyler's possession, but never for a moment did he feel that way. He trusted Tyler completely and knew that the man would never hurt him. After all, they loved each other, forever and always.

"Come on peanut, let's get you to bed."


End file.
